


structured procrastination

by myrifique



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: Sure, writing was Jane's dream, but it was the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



> Happy yuletide, BlackEyedGirl! I could spend all day daydreaming about all the domestic stuff these four people get up to once they finally realize that being together is clearly the best path for them, so your requests made me very happy. Hope you like this!
> 
> Thanks to S and K for the betas!

Michael entered the kitchen and paused at the tableau in front of him.

"Hey, babe," he said, slowly walking in. "What are you doing?"

Jane was surrounded by pots and pans, hands deep into - flour, probably, Michael decided. She looked up at him with a smile that lit up the room. Michael had to try hard not to let that smile weaken his resolve.

"Do you know, I realised that Rafael and Petra have never eaten abuela's famous arepas," she said. "What with how we've never been at their house, all four of us, since she's still unsure about our... unusual..."

"Concubine arrangement, yes," Michael nodded.

"Anyway, it struck me as pretty terrible, and so I reached out to abuela, and she sent me her recipe. Isn't that awesome?"

"Super awesome," he agreed. "Looks kind of complicated." 

"Well, not that bad," she said. "Just need to make the dough... I'll need to pop over to abuela's to borrow her _pilón_... then I'm going to get some pork cooking to make a pulled pork stuffing, plus some veggies, obviously... I should be done in... you know, a couple of hours. In time for dinner!" She smiled again, even brighter.

"Wow," Michael said. "Just a couple of hours of our super limited time without any kid at home, while you're not working _and_ not in school? Sounds like a great way to pass the time. Let me take a look at that recipe." 

Jane bit her lip as he walked up to her and peeked into the recipe book. She had looked progressively guiltier with every word he'd spoken. "Huh! Just as I thought. Look," he said, pointing at the recipe title. "'Recipe for Not Writing Your Book'. How amazing that Alba just had that lying around. Maybe that's why _she_ never wrote a book." 

"You are a horrible person," Jane said. "I just wanted to do something nice for all of you." 

"I know. And now, I'm doing something nice for you, which is leading you back to your desk," he said, his hand pressing gently but firmly in the small of her back as actions followed words, "where you will work for two entire hours, and then you will eat your abuela's arepas, which I will have cooked to the very best of my abilities."

Jane sat at her computer. "I resent this, you know. I am an adult woman and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"I know you are," Michael said, his hands massaging her shoulders a little. "Which is why you've made your own decision to tell us to stop you if we ever caught you doing anything else than writing, because writing is hard and it defeats even the hardest worker, which you are, my darling Jane, you are the best. Look, a wild deadline appears," he said, pointing at the calendar, where the words FIRST DRAFT! were written in red, right next to a big red circle on the 21st. "You can do this." He kissed the top of her head and left the room.

"Make sure you let the dough rest for ten minutes, otherwise the water won't be-" she called out after him.

"I will use store-bought arepas and you will like it," he shouted, not even bothering to turn around.

\---

Rafael had been hearing noises in the twins' room for a while when he finally decided to check it out.

"Jane," he said, surprised. "I thought Elsa was the one getting rowdy in here. What's going on?" He looked down - Elsa _was_ actually awake, owlish eyes looking up at him from her tiny bed. He grinned at her. Anna was still asleep next to her. "Hi, baby," he whispered, patting her belly for a second before looking back up at his girlfriend. "So?"

"I just felt like it was necessary to reorganise the twins' books," Jane said. She looked shifty, never meeting Rafael's eyes. "Color-coding, you know? To make it work best with the room's new design... I wouldn't want Petra to think I'm not pulling my weight in decorating our new place..." 

"Color-coding, what a fantastic idea," he said. "I mean, if you put them by alphabetical order of author, it just wouldn't work," he added. 

"Right," Jane said, though she didn't sound sure she liked where this was going.

"Because if you did that," he said, his whispers getting louder, "then it would be much too easy to see that there aren't any books by Jane Gloriana Villanueva, since she never finished a single one."

"You know, you are very harsh," she said. "I'm not planning on writing children's books, anyway."

"You don't seem to be planning on writing any book at the moment," he pointed out.

"Remember when we met? When you kept trying to seduce me by agreeing with everything I said and did?" she said.

"I do," Rafael said, smiling. "Aren't you so happy that I now feel secure enough in your love to tell it to you like it is?"

"So happy," she said, her smile straining. "Such love."

Elsa piped up at that moment. "Hi, baby girl," Rafael said, picking her up. "I'm sure there's no one in this room who tried her best to wake you up with noisy book reorganising."

"I wouldn't use the kids like that," Jane said, haughtily, as she took the baby from his arms. Rafael raised an eyebrow. "Hi, Elsa," she said in a sweet baby voice, ignoring him. "I thought we could read from this picture book I found while doing some _much_ -needed organising," she added, throwing a look at Rafael. He chuckled fondly. 

Jane made to sit in the rocking chair with Elsa. "Jane," Rafael said. 

"What?" she asked, innocently. She settled Elsa comfortably and opened the book.

"What are you doing," he asked again, rhetorically, but patiently.

"I am reading to my step-daughter. I'm allowed to have family time," Jane protested. "We all agreed that family was more important than- whatever else I had going on- plus I think the twins need alone time with each of us, we're always shuttling them around as a unit- and you know what they say about early reading-"

"She's six months old, Jane," Rafael said. "And Anna's _asleep_."

"Sure-" Jane said, opening and closing her mouth a few extra times, "but-"

"I love you," Rafael said, picking up Elsa. "And I will read an abridged Beatrix Potter story to my six month-old if it's important to you, and then I'll find another adult to read one to my other daughter so that we can all bond with them as much as they need," he said. "And you will read to them, too," he added, magnanimously. "When you're done with your book."

"But edits are the _worst_ ," Jane whined.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he said, as he pushed her out the door. He couldn't keep his hand from wandering down on her ass. "Write a sexy scene."

"Oh, I will," she said, as she tried to turn back towards him to wink. "How about you give me some inspiration-"

"Beatrix Potter," he reminded her. "Edits."

She was pouting when he closed the door, and he chuckled again.

\---

"Christmas music always makes me want a fire in the fireplace," said Petra.

Michael laughed, his head buried in a case file. "We're in Miami."  
"So what," said Petra, annoyed. "Because we don't get snow, we can't have fires, either? Why did we even move in somewhere with a fireplace if we weren't going to-"

"I'll make one," said Rafael, grabbing logs, keeping the peace.

"Thank you," said Petra. She smiled up at him and he kissed her lightly.

Michael laughed again. "I'm sure he has no ulterior motive."

"Petra looks hot in the firelight, that's his ulterior motive," Jane said, dropping down on the couch besides her. Rafael grinned and lit up the match.

Petra gasped. "Jane, you're done?" she asked. "Done, done?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Done with all of my editor's comments." 

"Wow," Petra said. "Congratulations! So... that's it?"

"Yes," Jane confirmed, inching closer to Petra. Petra smiled and trailed her fingers on Jane's arm. "That's it for my editor's comments."

Michael, who was sitting at the table behind them, looked up at that. "You seem very insistent about being done with _your editor's comments_ ," he said. 

Rafael looked up then, too. Michael had his "Skilled Detective" voice. Rafael's eyes followed Jane's hands, who were working their way up steadily under Petra's skirt - not that there was much of a way to work up, considering Petra's blessed tendency to let them admire her legs. Jane didn't seem in any hurry to reply to Michael as she kissed Petra, who moaned when Jane's fingers reached an interesting spot. 

"Are you done with the assistant editor's comments, too?" asked Michael. Rafael wasn't sure how he managed to keep track of his train of thought, considering the spectacle in front of them - Petra's head thrown back on the couch as she moaned once more, Jane deftly removing her panties as she kneeled in front of her and kissed the inside of Petra's thighs.

"Hey," Michael said, again, all interrogating detective on a mission. "The assistant's the one who does most of the work, right?"

"Sure," said Jane, and then she mumbled something that Rafael didn't quite catch, before licking a long trail between Petra's lips. The movement made Petra's mouth open in such a pretty way that Rafael stood up, because it looked like his cock would fit just about perfectly in there.

"That's what I thought," Michael said. "No sex until you're done with _everything_."

"Maybe- just- in ten minutes?" Petra asked, plaintively, out of breath. Rafael guessed Jane was thanking her in a way he wasn't privileged enough to see clearly, and she added, "maybe just five- oh- god- please-"

"Jane made us _sign_ that ridiculous contract," Michael said. "Her deadline's _in three hours_."

"Wow," Rafael said, his pants badly tented. "You are a really strong man."

"It helps that I can't see much from here," Michael said, conceding the point.

Petra screamed out in frustration, her hands pushing Jane's shoulders away from her half-heartedly. "You gave it a really good try," Petra said, patting Jane's arm as she tried to catch her breath. "But please go finish this damn book so we're free from this once and for all."

"A really good try - much better than the color-coding," said Rafael.

"I would probably be better at finishing that job than I was at the cooking," Michael said, craning his neck to try to get a look at Petra's open legs. Rafael's hand went down Petra's cleavage.

"I don't want to be stuck editing and miss out on all the fun, too," Jane whined. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"You won't," said Petra, resolutely, as she took Rafael's hand out of her shirt. "I will soldier on for you and refrain from getting off for three hours." She looked as steadfast as possible for someone putting panties back on. " _Please_ finish that goddamn book."

"You are the best of us," Jane said, kissing Petra quickly before running out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rafael, his fingers walking innocently on her collarbone. "She wouldn't have to know."

"Of course I'm sure," said Petra, swatting his hand away. "I am now going to take a nice, long, relaxing bath."

"And _not_ touch yourself," said Rafael, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. 

Petra only scoffed as she left the room, too.

"The best of us," repeated Michael, going back to his case file.

Rafael looked at him, then sat on the edge of the table. "Do we have to comply with this no-getting-off rule?"

"You know, I'm not sure it was covered," said Michael, his eyes still carefully on his paperwork. Rafael wasn't fooled; he took thirty seconds just to cross a T.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't," Rafael said, nudging his hips closer to Michael, hoping the bulge in his pants would distract him.

"Are you propositioning me, sir?" asked Michael, sounding affronted. "Jane's not the only one who has to work in this house-"

"Oh my god," said Rafael, standing up and throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. "You have a deadline, too?"

"I don't," said Michael, finally looking up from his papers, laughing. "I was just fucking with you. Come here, I'll take care of you, overeager pretty boy," he said, the insult more than made up for by the fact that his tongue was on Rafael's cock half a second later.

\---

"To Jane," said Petra, clinking her glass to the three others'. She was holding up the first of Jane's advanced reader copies in her other hand. "And to what's going to be the best book ever published."

"Thanks," said Jane, beaming, and they all drank. 

"I for one am not going to miss this time of our lives," said Petra. "Can we drink this quickly and just go have sex?"

Michael laughed and wrapped his fingers around her waist. "Relax, we have all the time in the world now."

"Well, all the time when the three under-two-year-olds in the house are asleep or away," pointed out Rafael, but he was smiling, too, and he placed his glass on the table before reaching for Jane. "All the time you could want to give to your poor, neglected lovers, and poor, only-slightly-less neglected children," he said, his hand tilting Jane's head up for a kiss. 

"Actually," said Jane, before he quite reached her lips.

They all froze.

"I had this really great idea for a sequel."


End file.
